Log 22
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs 3/9/2012 05:57 PM Polyhex Repair Bay Ramjet slides back into the Repair Bay, he looks around at the Drones and spies Slipstream. He slowly makes his way towards Slipstream. "Slipstream. How goes?" Slipstream seems to be resting while standing for a moment until she replies, "It goes Ramjet. Echo has behaved so far." her optics alight to a dull magenta, "I'm half tempted to see if the drones would give him a sedative so I could catch a quick recharge. Best I can do is drift down a level in consciousness until my time here is done." Ramjet smiles wickedly at Slipstream. "That sounds like a pretty good plan." He shrugs. "I really don't see a downside." You say, "There is a downside though and that's being found in recharge by Starscream." she looks over at the resting form of Echo and sighs, "I'm so asking for a couple cycles worth of it once this assignment is over."" Ramjet rubs his jaw. "Yeah, I guess there is that...but what are the odds that the Air Commander finds out? 'Sides you look beat..." Slipstream smiles wanly, "I appreciate your concern Ramjet, but odds are that he will come to check on things to make sure that Echo is staying put as am I. I consider this assignment a test of my resolve." Ramjet nods his head and shrugs. "Yeah, you’re probably right. " He smiles, "I have some time to kill before my next shift, I can keep you company?" Slipstream inclines her head and considers a few moments, then she says, "I'd like that. How are you healing up?" Ramjet nods his head as he glances down at his body. "Seems to be mending...I seem to be slightly stiff." He studies Slipstream. "How are you healing up?" Slipstream's form shows little sign of the welds now, "Sounds like you need to do a few lubrication movement exercises. I've healed up quite well." Ramjet glances around as he places his right hand behind his head. "Uhhh... lubrication movement exercises?" Slipstream nods, "Yes. I picked it up from another femme. I could show you if you like." Ramjet looks around and shrugs. "Uh, sure..." He seems slightly nervous. "Are they, uh, difficult?" Slipstream steps away from the doorway to give herself some room, "Shouldn't be." she replies, then stands opposite you. "Which part of you is stiff?" Ramjet ponders for a moment. "My joints at the shoulder and hips...welds are too tight, I think." Slipstream nods, "Okay let's do the shoulders first then." she states, "Follow what I do." With her hands to her sides she swings them in a controlled manner in front of her until they are sticking straight up, hands to the ceiling. Then she lets them swing back down. Ramjet awkwardly follows Slipstream's movements "Woah... woah..." He looks at his arms. "Wow, that, uh, felt better." Slipstream smiles to that, "Repeat the movement, keeping control of your arms. This time though at the apex you want to stretch your arms up as far as you can so you can feel the rotator shift around in its socket." she states, then does it herself, wings perking up slightly as she stretches. "Then slowly back down." swinging her arms down. Ramjet stares blankly for a moment, but quickly recovers as he mimics the movements. He stumbles slightly as if his arm movement affected his balance. "Uh, let me try it again." This time at the top he stretches his arms even higher, but manages to keep his balance. "Slaggin' Charr, I can feel my joints free themselves." Slipstream watches on and gives a nod as you finish the movement, "Good, that's the point of the movements. It allows the lubricant to move around inside and around your parts. It also will help break loose anything that may cause the joints to catch, like an overdone weld." she explains. "Feeling any less stiff in the shoulders?" Ramjet rolls his shoulders in a small circle. "Much less stiff." He eyes Slipstream. "Do you do this before you go on patrol?" Slipstream smiles to that question, "Yes I do." she then shifts her legs out to the sides a bit and puts her hands on her hips, "So you said your hips were an issue as well?" Ramjet stares at her hips. "Uh, what?" He then shakes his head. "Oh yeah, my legs seems heavy and stiff. I think it is the hip joint." Slipstream nods, "All right, well let's see if that can be fixed hm. Just follow my lead." She shifts her weight from one foot, allowing her hip to shift toward weight bearing leg, then slowly circling around and shifting weight to the other foot, hip following along until she circles around toward the front. "Try that." Ramjet optics flicker as he attempts to match the movements. He stumbles slightly as he shifts his weight between his feet and moving his feet. He then pauses to gather himself. "Focus..." He mumbles to himself as he attempts it again. This time he just looks awkward, but manages not to stumble. "Primus, this is hard...Was it this hard for you?" Slipstream continues her slowly circling of her hips, "It's all about balance Ramjet, make use of your gyrostabilizers and you'll be fine." she states, then a little shake of her head, "Not at all." She watches what you are doing, "Hmm maybe we can try something else." GAME: Save complete. Ramjet attempts to mimic the movements. "Primus..." He attempts it once more. "Ok.. gyrostabilizers..." He looks at Slipstream. "Maybe something else would be easier..." He shakes his head. "Sorry." Slipstream nods to him, "It's all right. Try this one." with legs still apart slightly she slowly drops down into a crouch, then slowly stands back up again. Ramjet nods his head as he watches Slipstream. "Now that is something I can do." Ramjet smoothly sets his legs shoulder-length apart. He slowly squats down and rises back up slowly and steadily. He does it again. "So you do these all the time? Has it helped with your special weapon." He motions his head towards Slipstream's most prized possession. Slipstream watches on, "Very good. And yes I do them as much as I can. A femme must be limber, balanced or else you will not do well as a warrior." she shifts her weight onto one leg and slowly lowers down into a half crouch, allowing her torso to hold level with the floor, her opposite leg lifts up behind her to hold position even with her body. "Hm I don't believe it hurts to do them in regards to my weapons." Ramjet tilts his head sideways as he watches Slipstream maintain their balance. He attempts the same maneuver, but gravity loves the thick as a brick Ramjet who lands face first on the deck. He mumbles a few Cybertronian curses as he pushes himself up. "Is it really that much harder as a femme?" He pulls himself into a crouch. "You seem to hold your own. More than your own. It seems the Air Commander also favors you..." Slipstream stifles a momentary giggle and comes over to help you up, "I think you may need help with that move, if you don't mind me touching you." she remarks, then a short pause before she continues, "I was doing the best I could against a strong opponent and was lucky he didn't down me. It certainly was a close call. It can be difficult for a femme in an army Ramjet. We have more to prove. Have to show we are as good as a mech. Must make certain that we are not perceived as weak and in need of protection." she shifts her wings back slightly, "For now perhaps I do, but if I should fail next time it remains to be seen if it remains so." Ramjet gladly takes Slipstream help. "Thanks." Once he is steady on his feet again, he nods towards Slipstream. "Yeah...I guess you’re right. I mean, I know you are right...but it shouldn't matter. I just want a 'Con who I know has my back." He glances around. "Besides, there are always going to be fights we can't win." A malicious grin forms across his face. "The key is just surviving those fights until you get to the one you can win. Or do something unexpected." He continues to smile. "Maybe being a femme is an advantage, the Auto-Scum underestimates you." Slipstream moves behind you, to hold onto your sides as you lean forward for the move. She hums to your words, inclining her head. "The one I fought certainly didn't underestimate me, which was why he was a tough opponent. He didn't hold back and neither did I. It was a worthy battle." notes, "So do you think me worthy of watching your back hm?" Ramjet continues to movements as his optics stare at the floor. He shakes ever so slightly as he is still not balanced, but being supported by Slipstream allows him to finish the move. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be? Your Smart, tough, and not a coward. Plus you are *almost* as good as a fighter as I am..." He chuckles slightly. "What more is there for a Wingman?" Slipstream slowly releases her grip to see how you hold the pose, "You got it. You can straighten up now." then a pause as she smiles to your reply, "Ah, that sounds like you are aching for a little one on one time sparring with me to see if I'm actually your equal rather than just a bit below you. Your words right there are exactly why femmes can have it harder." Ramjet slowly straightens up. "If memory serves you have tried to best me once before..." He tilts his head towards Slipstream and chuckles. "Oh I have no doubt if we went a few rounds you would get me a couple of times. Besides is there any Seeker who functions that doesn't believe they are the best? Whether through strength or deception?" A wicked grin forms on his face. "Besides, you have an unfair advantage." He points towards her lariat. "I have only stock weapons." Slipstream hms softly and chuckles, "Hm good point there. But no harm in trying again. I believe in practicing to keep up my skill set." she points out, a little wing shift up and back, "Hardly unfair if you learn how do defend against it." Ramjet nods his head. "Spoken like a true Decepticon." He motions towards Echo. "After you are done with that, maybe we should schedule regular matches?" He smiles wickedly at Slipstream. "I bet I could stand to have some of my skills sharpened." Slipstream looks toward the mech that is indicated, then gives a sharp nod, "I accept your challenge Ramjet." her hand drifting down to finger her lariat, "I'll be sure to not use the leech affect upon you." Ramjet shrugs his shoulders. "Nah, use the leech affect." He smiles. "It'll be interesting...or painful. Besides I am not going to hold back and I don't think you really want to either." Slipstream takes a small section of the lariat near the end, "Hmm, very well then." she remarks, then gets a evil grin herself, "But you may regret your statement once we are in the sparring arena." the end of the lariat is wiggled between her index finger and thumb. Ramjet laughs loudly. "Oh I regret a lot of things." He eyes the tip. "I have no doubt that is going to hurt..." He smiles wickedly. "So if you beat me, will I be good enough to have your back?" Slipstream wiggles a bit of end out and shifts her hand toward you so the lariat just barely teases your chin, "Perhaps." she replies mysteriously. Then her hand releases the lariat, allowing it to drop back as her hand withdraws to plant on her hip. Ramjet smiles softly. "Fair enough..." He rolls his head and cracks his knuckles. "Now, I have something to look forward too." He rubs his chin softly. "Yeah.. something worth waiting for." He looks towards Slipstream as his optics flicker. Slipstream moves back to her guard spot, "Indeed. How are those hips feeling now by the way?" she asks. Ramjet rolls his hips once, squats down and pops back up. "Limber." He rolls his head. "You'll have to teach me more..." He chuckles. "After we go a few rounds... in the sparring room." GAME: Save complete. Slipstream quirks her lips, "There are other moves to know, so we can do them before we spar if you like. May as well do it right." she points out. Ramjet nods his head. "Yes." He ponders for a moment. "Yes, it might as well be done right. What do you call these training maneuvers?" Slipstream cocks her head, "The ones we just did are simply lubrication movement techniques. They don't have a special name." Ramjet ponders. "You should come up with a name." He waves his head as he heads out. "I'm off to go on patrol...I'll have someone send up some more energon rations." Ramjet he adds. "I want you at full strength." Slipstream smiles to that, "Thank you Ramjet, have a interesting patrol." is offered after the mech.